AfterShock
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: short awaited sequel to Wedding Bells.I have serious writers block right now, i cant think of anything creative for this story or any others, it might be a while for any updates, im sorry all my readers.
1. Who is expecting?

ok so this is the short awaited to WEDDING BELLS. (cue clapping and happy music)

this is where we are now in the story:

Chase and Zoey had their little girl and named her Jenifer(Jen) Stacy Matthews and she is a 4 months old. Dana and Logan have been stronger then ever before now that they are married. Nicole and Michael just got married and moved about 15 minutes away from the rest of the gang. Right now Dana and Nicole are getting ready for the MTV Video Music Awards with Zoey helping them find their dresses.

"Zo are you sure you dont want to come with us?" Nicole asked looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a purple dress that stopped at her knees with no straps and lots and lots of sparkles.

"Yeah I need ot take care of Jen." Zoey said playing with her daughter.

"Oh well you cant come to them all can you." Dana said trying to get her dress to zip up." Zo can you help me?"

"Sure D." She said putting the baby in her bouncer they had set up and walking over to Dana."It's stuck."

"What it cant be stuck."Dana said."It fit last week! I never get any fatter!"(a/n: remember what i said in wedding bells? she drinks and eats as much as she wants to with out getting any fatter.)

Zoey, Dana and Nicole paused for a moment.

"IM PREGNANT!" Dana yelled jumping up and down a little. Nicole and Zoey screamed and hugged her tight.

"Finally! I cant believe it took you guys this long." Nicole said.

"Uh thanks...I think." Dana said breaking the hug from Zoey.

"How are you gonna tell Logan?" Zoey asked.

"I was thinking that I could tell him at the VMAs or something romantic." Dana said taking off the non fitting dress." Wait...Can I have sex?"

"I dont know." Nicole said.

"Zo?" Dana and Nicole said looking at her.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked picking up Jen.

"Your a doctor." Nicole said.

"A childrens doctor not a adult doctor!"Zoey said.

"So." Nicole said.

"Whatever I will find out on monday, happy?" Zoey said giving Jen to Nicole and packing up the bouncer.

"Yes very." Nicole said.

"Im not! I dont know if I can have sex or not for 2 days! What am I supposed to tell Logan? I want to wait and do it special." Dana winned getting into the hummer in the drivers seat. Nicole sat next to Dana and Zoey in the back to sit next to her kid.

"So you guys went 3 months without that before the wedding." Zoey said giving Jen her bottle.

"Um...not really." Dana said."At the pool that one day when i was about to jump in Logan took me upstairs and we ended up doing it."

"You guys are lame." Nicole said.

"No I tried to get him to wait but against thoses abs im weak." Dana fake cried."His 6-pack taned abs. God! I need him!"

"Ha you cant have him. Are you sure your pg? I mean its just a guess." Zoey said.

"Yeah your right. Im gonna go get a test now." Dana said pulling into a store parking lot. "Zoey can you go in for me? Im famous and the nex thing you know its in the news tomorrow 'Dana Reese Baby Or No Baby That Is The Question.'"

"Fine." Zoey went in and got out with 3 diffrent bags.

"What is all this?" Nicole asked looking at the bags.

"I didnt know what one to get so I just grabbed one of each." Zoey said.

"Why didn't you pick the one you used?" Dana asked.

"Because I didnt use one. I started to get morrning sickness and I knew I was healthy so I assumed that I was and I turned out to be right." Zoey said.

"Well im just like my mom in that way. She never got any bigger around the middle until she was knocked up." Dana said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Thats a lovley thing to say about your mom." Nicole said with scarsam.

"So what." Dana said.

"When are we gonna do this?" Nicole asked.

"Well the guys are over at my house watching the football game so we can do it at your house Dana and they we can go over and watch the game." Zoey said.

"That sounds good to me." Dana and Nicole said at the same time. Dana pulled into the garage and the girls rushed out of the car grabbed Jen and went to the bathroom. Nicole and Dana went strait to the bathroom and Zoey put Jen in her crib because she was sleeping. Dana looked at the tests and read the directions.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Nicole asked as Zoey walked in.

"You pee on the stick and then it tells you if your pregnant or not." Dana said aggrivated at how stupid Nicole still was.

"Ok well do it." Zoey ordred. Dana looked at her like she was waithing for something.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Leave!" Dana yelled. Nicole and Zoey were out of there faster then you could say go. Even though Dana was older and had matured a lot more she would still kick someones ass. A couple minutes later she called Nicole in because Zoey was filling Jens bottle.

"How long dose the directions say that we have to wait?" Dana asked Nicole.

"About...3 minutes." Nicole said throwing away the directions. Dana sat on the edge of the tub and Nicole leaned against the wall. The timer they set beeped and Dana gave the stick to Nicole.

"I cant look do it for me." Dana said.

"Ok are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Dana answred.

"Ok but this is a big moment for you." Nicole said. Dana was about to tell her she needed to read it but Logan walked in. Dana grabbed to stick from Nicole and put it in her back pocket.

"Hey baby." Dana said nervous."What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be watching the game?"

"Yeah its half time so I was gonna come over and get some more beer then I saw the hummer so I came in looking for you." Logan said looking at Dana weirdly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah baby im fine." Dana said taking in a big deep breath.

"Ok im gonna leave you two to talk." Nicole said exiting the bathroom waving to Logan.

"Are you sure your ok? You look a little pale." Logan said stroking her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and smiled at how caring he was.

"Yeah im fine I promise." Dana said. Logan moved closer and put his hands on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and giggled and kissed him. Logan was slowly moving his hands towards her back pockets. She relised she still had the test in her pocket. She pulled away and moved his hands.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something?" Logan asked confused.

"No im just not really in the mood for this now." Dana said lying. She wanted him so bad it was almost killing her. Logan shook his head in understanding and kissed her cheek lightly and left to go back over to Chase and Zo's house. Dana took the test out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Hey you guys." Dana said coming out of the bathroom with the test in hand."Im pregnant."

"Yes!" The other two girls screamed and hugged Dana.

"When you were taking the test I found out that you can have sex when your pregnant. It is actually good for you and the baby." Zoey said. Dana smiled.

"How are you gonna tell Logan?"Zoey asked picking up Jen and walking out with Dana and Nicole. They walked over to Zoey's house.

"I think im gonna get the VMA people to work it in with our part." Dana said.

"I wouldnt do that if I was you." Nicole said.

"And why not? I think its a good idea." Zoey said.

"Because no one wants to here that their wifes pregnant the same time the world hears it duh!" Nicole said.

"Thats a good point...then what should I do?"Dana said opening the gate to Zoeys house.

"Give him a present that has something to do with a baby and see if he figures it out." Nicole said.

"Thats a good idea!" Dana said."Cool and I already have a baby shower present that I can use to do it."

"Ok good." Zoey said.

The girls walked in and greeted the boys. Zoey kissed Chase and gave him Jenifer. Nicole sat down next to Micheal and cuddled into him. Dana went over to Logan and sat on his lap facing him. He looked bummed.

"Whats up babe?" Dana asked.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out why you didnt want to make out earlier." Logan said. Dana looked away for a second and then pressed her lips gently to his. He responded instantly and kissed back. They started to make out. Zoey cleared her throat and Dana pulled away and glared at her. Zoey looked inocent.

"Logan lets go back home so we can play." Dana whipred temptingly in to his ear bitting on his earlobe a little. Dana felt Logan shiver a little and nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and walked back home hand and hand. As soon as they got in Logan pushed Dana against the wall and went to work on her neck.

"Wait Logan...I have something for you." Dana said pushing him away and running upstairs. Logan followed and sat down on their bed. Dana pulled out a bag from underneath the bed and handed it to Logan. He opened it and it was a bottle and a pacifier.

"Um hunny I think im a little to old for this." Logan said.

"No what do you need to have to use this stuff?" Dana said.

"A baby...so?" Logan said dumbly.

"Why do you think I have this stuff?" Dana asked.

"Your going to a baby shower." Logan said.

"No you idiot...well yeah but...god Logan im pregnant." Dana said.

"Your what?" Logan asked wide eyed.

"Pregnant, your gonna be a daddy." Dana said sitting on the bed next to Logan. He turned to her and kissed her passionatly. He slowly moved her back against the pillows laying down not breaking the kiss. Logan almost had his hand on her boob when he pulled away.

"Can we...you know...fuck?" Logan asked.

"Yeah Zo said so and that it is good for me and the baby." Dana said laughing.

"Well then we should do it 2 times to get you in better condition."Logan said smirking. Dana giggled and screamed when Logan bit her neck. They made love 4 times that night.

dude i was going to wait until i got a lot of reviews on wedding bells but whatever this is what i get for being impatient or how ever u spell it. i need a lot of reviews to update another chapter so be nice and press the purple button. come on u know u want to...

presley aka crash.


	2. Lots of dinners

Dana and Logan were sleeping peacefully when Dana's phone started to ring. Logan tightned his grip on Dana's body telling her to leave it alone. She reached over to the desk and just reached her phone that was playing Blink 182's song 'Anthem pt.2'.

"Hello?" Dana asked yawning.

"Day, hey its mom." Marie said cheerful.

"Oh hey mom, whats up?" She asked turning to tell Logan who it was. He made a funny face and Dana giggled.

"Oh my god I cant believe that you didnt tell me you were pregnant! I mean as your mother I should be at least second to know after Logan!" Maire said. Dana shot up out of bed.

"What?" Dana asked pissed.

"Hun its all over the news!" She said.

"Hey mom can I call you back?" Dana said.

"Yeah sure, bye" Marie said hanging up the phone. Logan sat up next to Dana almost instantly after she did.

"Babe are you ok?" Logan asked concerned.

"Someone told the news people that im pregnant and im not even more then 2 weeks pregnant!" Dana said.

"Who could have told them? I mean we only told the gang." Logan said." They wouldnt tell if we wanted them to keep it a secret right?"

"Yeah and I told them that too." Dana said almost crying.

"Oh Dana its not that bad I mean they were gonna figure it out sooner or later." Logan said trying to comfort his wife.

"I know its not my fault its the stupid mood changes!" Dana said getting furious.

"I know."Logan said. He hugged Dana and whispred into her ear. "Lets go back to sleep ok babe?"

"Ok." Dana said. Logan layed down and Dana layed down facing him.

"Have I told you that I love you yet?" Logan whispred playing with one of her curls.

"Nope." Dana said smiling.

"I love you." Logan said smirking. Dana giggled and cuddled closer to him he hugged her.

"Im supposed to call my mom back." Dana said looking into his brown eyes.

"So what she will get over it." Logan said. Dana wraped her arms around his neck. Logan put his head into the crook of her neck and fell asleep. Dana however turned on the tv to the news channel. Sure enough there it was.

"Dana Reese was seen making her friend go into a 7/11 to buy pregnancy tests. When the clerk asked if it was for her she said no its for a friend. More on this story later." The lady on the tv said.

Dana took a deep breath and turned off the tv. She ended up falling asleep. Logan woke up and got out of bed kissing Dana on the forehead and going down to watch tv. He turned on the tv and sat in his chair. He turned on the tv to the news and saw the same thing Dana saw. He quickly changed the channel onto MTV and saw Dana's new music video. He smiled and looked at her and Micheal doing the video. The song was 'Waist My Time':

Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true  
Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me 

_Chorus_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me  
Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be   
I just want you beside me

_Chorus_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_Shay:_  
Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_Chorus_  
Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time

Logan fell asleep after the song was over. Dana and Logan ended up sleeping for 4 more hours then Dana woke up. She stretched and looked over to Logans side of the bed but he wasnt there. She looked in the bathroom and he wasnt there either. She walked down the stairs and saw Logan asleep in the arm chair. She smiled and went over to the chair and kneeled infront of his face. She kissed him lightly on the lips. When Logan didnt move at all she kissed him harder and started to make out with him. Logan woke up when she stopped.

"You know you could have just shook me awake right?" Logan said.

"Yeah but wheres the fun in that?" Dana said sitting on Logans lap. He smirked and kissed Dana on the neck.

"You tell me." Logan said.

"Call from Marie Cruz, do you wish to answer?" The phone said. Dana got up and got the phone.

"What mother?" Dana asked impolitely.

"Well thats a good way to answer the phone kiddo." Danas father said.

"Oh sorry dad whats up?" Dana said getting some chips.

"Your mother wants you two to come over for dinner on thursday. Are you ok with that?" He asked.

"Um hold on I will have to ask Logan." Dana said. She put her hand over the bottom of the phone and turned to Logan."Hey babe, do you want to have dinner with my 'rents on thursday?"

"Yeah sure but you do know that we have to have dinner at MY parents house on friday right?" Logan asked looking for something to watch.

"I know this! Ok we will be there dad." Dana said talking to her dad again.

"Ok sweetie oh yeah and congratulations." Her dad said smiling.

"Yeah thanks." Dana said annoyed."Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie." Her father said then hangged up. She walked back over to Logan and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey I thought you called me daddy?" Logan said smirking.

"Not when im talking to my real dad." Dana said smirking. Logan got up and sat next to her. He pushed her back and got on top of her. He kissed her hard and the kiss was starting to get heavy when someone came into the house.

"Have you guys seen Jen!" Chase asked paniced.

"No we havent. Why is she missing?" Dana asked getting up.

"Yeah we can't find her any where!" Nicole said coming in after Chase who was starting to cry a little.

"Chase, dude dont cry we'll find her. Who would take her?" Logan said putting a comforting hand on Chases shoulder.

"You think someone took her?" Dana asked.

"Shes not even a year old so she couldnt just walk or crawl away." Logan said.

Chase looked at her shocked as did Logan and Dana. Chase sprinted out of the house and jumped the fence to his house. He was about to go in the house when he saw Jen and someone in their front yard.

"Well Chase Matthews, long time no see hun buddy?" The man said cradeling the baby lightly.

"Give me back my kid!" He said taking a step forward. Dana, Nicole and Logan ran over and stopped when they saw who had the baby. It was...

Ha cliffy well not really just let me tell you that it is someone from my last story. so now if u havent read Wedding Bells then i suggest you do that like i said in the summary.

presley aka crash 


	3. leaving on a jet plane

this story is dedicated to one of my favorite reader of all my storys...PoP LoCk 'ND DRoP iT!

" Glenn give me my kid back!" Chase yelled.

"You know what? If your going to talk to me like that then no." Glenn said kissing the babys forehead.

When she herd Chase scream Zoey ran out onto the front porch. She saw who had her baby and started to cry even more then before. Dana ran over to Zoey and hugged her tight and Logan stepped closer to Chase and Michael who was about to kill Glenn. Chase took a step closer to Glenn who shook his head and laughed.

"A step closer and she is gonna be gone forever." Glenn said. Chase took a step back. Glenn looked at Zoey and Dana. "Zoey this should be my baby, not bushys kid!"

"My hairs not that bushy anymore!" Chase yelled.

"Yeah it kinda is." Glenn said laughing a little. Chase looked around at all his friends and family and they all shook their heads yes.

"Ok! Whatever just give me the kid back." Chase said. Jen woke up and started to cry and reach towards Chase. Zoey was still crying her eyes out. Dana took out her phone and quickly dialed 911 and soon after she herd police sirens headding their way. Glenn looked paniced and set the baby down and hopped the side fence and ran away down the street. Chase ran over to his crying daughter cuddeling her into his arms.

"I will have Zoey as mine no matter what it takes!" Glenn yelled running down the street. Zoey hearing Glenns voice getting farther and farther away she ran over to her daughter and Husband. Chase got up off the floor holding the baby with one arm and hugging his wife in the other.

"What..did he mean...about hes going to have me?" Zoey asked in between sobs. Zoey took Jen into her arms and let Chase hugged her tight.

"I dont know." Chase said. Logan and Dana were talking to the cops and Michael was trying to calm down Nicole who was panicing. Zoey took Jen over to the cops to tell them what happend in her own words and Chase sat on the steps. Logan went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah now that we have Jen back im fine...but im kinda woried about him coming back and doing something to Jen or Zoey." Chase said running a hand through his bushy hair.

"I think I have a solution to that." Logan said sighing.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Untill the cops have Glenn in custody you and Zo can live at Dana and I's island." Logan said.

"Are you serious!?!" Chase asked jumping up.

"Yeah...but me and Dana are staying there too." Logan said standing next to him.

"Deal." Chase said shaking Logans hand. Logan walked over to Dana and told her the news. She was slightly pissed but soon got over it when Logan said he was going to make it up to her. Zoey came over and thanked them. Logan and Dana went home to pack their bags.

"Wait! What about my CD?" Dana asked.

"What about them I already packed your rock collection. Do you want me to bring your hip hop too?" Logan asked refering to her ultimate CD collection.

"No, _MY_ CD." Dana said. "I need to have this one out before x-mas."

"So thats in 4 months." Logan said.

"Yeah but by then im going to be to pregnant to move." Dana said flopping down on the bad sideways. Logan sighed and Layed down next to her.

"What are we going to name this bundle of joy anyway?" Logan asked playing with one of her brown curls.

"I dont want them to have normal names. I like Skyler for a boy or a girl." Dana said.

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

"I love names that can be for a boy or a girl like Skyler, Riley, and Spencer." Dana said closing her eyes a little.

"Ok. You tired baby?" Logan asked stroking her face gently. She nodded and yawned."Go to sleep and I will finish packing for tomorrow."

"But I need to pack stuff too." Dana said yawing again. Logan picked her up and moved her onto the pillows.

"Go to sleep and I will take care of every thing." Logan said kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you." Dana said drifting of to sleep. Logan smirked '_I always knew you would' _he thought as he finished packing. He fell asleep next to the luggage. Dana woke up to the alarm clock playing Papa Roach's song 'Forever'. She loved this song so she turned it up and started to dance around the room. She then noticed that Logan wasnt in the room again. She walked out side the room and saw Logan against the wall on the floor. She smirked and thought about what he said yesterday so she kicked him a little io the stomach. He woke up instantly.

"What was that for?" He said getting up.

"You told me that I should wake you up by shaking you and since I cant bend down because of the baby I had no choice." Dana said putting a hand on her stomach and smiling.

"Yeah but I would rather have you kiss me then kick me." Logan said pouting. Dana walked infront of him and put her hands on his neck. She was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Dana sighed and went down stairs. She opened the door to see Zoey, Chase and Jen with bags in their hands.

"Perfect timing." Logan said sarcastically coming up behind Dana. She rolled her eyes and took Jen.

"Hi baby." Dana said holding Jen up in the air. She was laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Are we ready to go?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah Logan get the stuff." Dana said walking away with Zoey.

"Chase help him too." Zo said putting Jen in the car seat. Chase groaned and helped Logan.

"Do you think Glenn is going to find us?" Zoey asked Dana.

"No our island is really hard to find even if you know how to get there. Captian Jack almost didnt find it." Dana said laughing. Zoey forced a smile.

"Ok I just really dont want him to find us." Zoey said.

"He wont Zoey and if he does we have security on the island in there own house." Dana said.

"Ok now I feel safe." Zoey said taking in a deep breath.

"Dont sweat it Zo think of it as a big vacation." Dana said leaning back on the seat in the hummer and putting her hands behind her head. Logan and Chase put the rest of the luggage in the back and got in.

"Are we ready ladys?" Chase asked.

"Yep." They both said and Jen made a giggling noise. They all laughed and headded for the airport.

"This is going to be a long trip." Logan said as Jen started to cry.

ok in need reviews! i need ideas for this story what should i do:

make glenn come to the island

make glenn attack nicole and michael

make leanna come to the island

u decide.


	4. island suprises

Glenn was running down the street and stopped in an alley behind a Mal-mart. (a/n:kool store) He kicked a trash can and started to punch the wall.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" A grils voice asked from behind him.

"Nothing! Go away!" He spat at her.

"Well you are not that friendly I see Glenn." The lady said smirking.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked turning his attention back to her.

"Lets just say I have a propisition for you." She said smirking.

"Im listening." He said.

hahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

"God I cant believe this island is this big." Zoey said checking out the view from her room.

"Yeah Logans parents went all out for this one." Dana said.

"Lets leave Jen asleep and lets go down stairs." Zoey said kissing her infant daughter on the head. The 2 girls went down stairs and saw Logan on the phone.

"Ok dude tell me what happend slowly." Logan said. He looked over at the girls and turned it on speeker.

"Ok I got home and saw Glenn in my house with Nicole pinned against the wall by her neck! So I rush over and have a big fight with him then he takes out a knife and holds it to my throat and tells me to tell him where you guys are and if I hadent taken those safty classes I could be dead right now!" Micheals voice said over the phone.

"Ok dude go to the airport tomorrow and get on my jet. It will fly you over to us and you can stay here too, ok?" Logan said.

"Ok we will see you guys tomorrow." Michael said hanging up the phone when he heard Nicole start to cry again. Logan ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch. Dana sat on his lap and put her head on his chest.

"What is wrong with that dude?"Zoey asked sitting on the couch.

"Wrong with who?" Chase asked coming into the room.

"Glenn attacked Nikki and Mike!" Zoey said still in shock.

"That guy is so going to die!" Chase yelled.

"Sshh Chase your going to wake up the kid!" Zoey whispred screamed.

"Ok sorry Zo. I think im going to go to bed." Chase said heading towards the stairs.

"Me too." Zoey said following her husband. Dana and Logan waved and Dana put her head back on his chest. His hand went to her hair and stroked it as he kissed the top of her head.

"Glenn is a dick." Logan said.

"I know baby." Dana said looking up at him.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked."We cant hide out here forever."

"Yeah I know, but what else can we do?" Dana said.

"They could go into the wittness protection program." Logan said.

"No, I think that you have had a long day and you need ot get some sleep." Dana said gettign up and pulling his hand with her until he got up. Dana and Logan walked up to their room and Logan layed down while Dana stroked his hair until he fell asleep and then she fell asleep. They woke up next morining to a scream from down stairs. Logan and Dana went down stairs and Logan had a bat in his hand. They saw Glenn beating up Chase and Zoey holding a crying Jen, while Michale was on the floor knocked out and Nicole trying to get him to wake up. Dana screamed really loudly and Glenn looked at her and smirked until Chase punched him directly in the jaw.

"Day get Zoey and Nicole up stairs and lock your self in the bed room ok?" Logan said as he started to go over to Glenn and Chase.

"No!" Dana said grabbing his hand." Dont! Your going to get hurt."

"Dont worry im going to be fine get them up stairs now." Logan ordred and kissed her cheek. Dana did as told and put the girls up stairs in the bed room. Nicole was panicing because of Michael getting knocked out and Zoey was trying to calm down Jen and her self.

"How did he find us?" Zoey asked.

"I think they might have followed us?" Nicole said.

"They? What are you talking about?" Dana said.

"No he has a girl with him too." Nicole said.

"WHAT!?!" Dana screamed.

"Yeah." Nicole said. There was a really big bang from sown stairs.

"I wish we could see what is going on down there." Zoey said.

"Yeah me too...wait the security cameras!" Dana said jumping onto her bed grabbing the remote. She turned it on and saw Logan and Chase beating the crap out of Glenn but someone else was watching.

"Nicole was right. Wait is that..."


	5. Not who you expected

"Wait is that...Lola?" Dana asked squinting at the screen.

"Oh my god it is! She looks so diffrent now." Zoey said suprised.

"How did she find us?" Dana asked.

"Oh my god this is all my fault!" Nicole said starting to cry again.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked sitting on the bed next to Nicole.

"Well me and Lola kinda kept in touch after PCA and I told her like every thing including where you guys were." Nicole said crying.

"You did what!?!" Zoey screamed.

"Zo calm down she didnt know!" Dana said calming down Zoey."Wow this is weird."

"What?" Zoey asked taking in deep breaths.

"Normally I would be the one blowing up and you would be calming me down." Dana said to Zoey.

"Uh girls, I think we have bigger problems." Nicole said pointing to the screen. Chase was on the ground bleeding from his arm and nose. Logan was still beating up Glenn but was having a little bit of trouble.

"Dana I thought you said that your island had security on it!" Zoey said. Dana went wide eyed and ran over to the phone.

"Hello? D.B come quick there are two people on our island that are attacking Me, Logan, and our guests." Dana said into the phone." Ok just hurry."

"Whats going on? Are they coming?" Zoey asked getting Jen who was lying on the bed.

"Yeah there coming and they said that it would be like 2 minutes." Dana said.

"I need to go check on Chase." Zoey said. Before Dana could get to her Zoey dashed out of the room giving Nicole Jen.

"Zoey wait!" Dana said chasing after her. When she got down stairs she saw Lola holding Zoey against the wall by the neck. Dana just watched because if she did anything she could hurt the baby. She watched her husband beat the crap out of a stalker and Her bestfriend getting talked to like a bitch and getting beat up as well until the securtiy got there. They broke up both the fights and put the two in hand cuffs.

"I understand why you are here Glenn but why is Lola here?" Logan asked.

"I still love Chase, we were ment to be." Lola said. Chase moved behind Zoey who glared at her with fire in her eyes.

"Everyone knows that Zoey and Chase were ment to be just like Dana and me were ment to be." Logan said putting a protective arm around Dana.

"Oh yeah that was the other thing we were supposed to do." Glenn said to Lola.

"Yeah oh well." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Oh well since we didnt do it we can tell you." Glenn said.

"Yeah this girl named Layla or Leslie, told us to make sure that Dana didnt have her baby." Lola said.

"What!?! Was her name Leanna?" Logan asked pissed.

"Yeah Leanna! That was it, why do you know her?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah shes Logan's mom." Nicole said waving her hand infront of Micheals face to try and wake him up.

"She told you to make sure that I dont have the baby?" Dana asked starting to cry a little. Logan pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"Yep." They said smiling.

"D.B take them away." Logan said as the security guards took them onto a plane at the other side of the island. Dana went out side on the beach and sat down letting the water hit her feet just hardly. Logan came out and sat next to her.

"Shes a bitch." He said.

"So what Logan!?!" Dana yelled. "Its your mother! She dosent want us to be together and she tried to kill our child!"

"Baby I know and im never going to let her touch you." Logan said.

"If something would have happend to you too and the idiots would have remembred it I could have lost our baby!" Dana yelled again. Logan looked a little hurt and Dana noticed that she was yelling at him. "Oh Logan, im so sorry. Its the mood swings its not me I swear."

"Yeah Day, I know." Logan said. Dana put a hand on his cheek and kissed him lighly on the lips because he had a cut on the top lip. She pulled away and smiled at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"What are we going to do about your mom?" Dana asked.

"I dont know but we do have to go back home soon." Logan said.

"Yeah I have to finish my CD and you have to go back to work." Dana said.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Am I ok? Logan you just got into a fight for like an hour and your asking me if im alright?" Dana asked laughing.

"Um...yeah and I asked you if you were ok bacause of the baby." Logan said smirking.

"Well yeah im fine." Dana said. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Lets go to bed." Logan said.

"Why its only 6?" Dana asked.

"Because were going to make sure that the baby is ok." Logan said smirking. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside and up to their room.


	6. The rain in the plane

**A MONTH LATER**

"Ok we are ready to go." Logan asked putting Danas bags by the door. Dana was starting to show a little and she was holding Jen.

"Yeah but are we sure we want to go? I mean Leanna still dosent want you guys to be together." Nicole said.

"Yeah but shes old she cant do any thing Nic."Zoey said.

"Yeah but she did get Lola and Glenn to try to do that to the baby." Chase said.

"She wouldnt try that again and those two are in jail so theres nothing to worry about." Logan said.

"There is always something to worry about." Dana said handing Jen to Zoey. She walked out of the house and borded the plane. Logan sighed and put the bags on the plane. once everyone was on they took off. Dana and Logan were in the back of the plane laying down in the bed. Logan was running his hand through Danas hair. She was thinking about all the stuff that Leanna could do to her and the baby. Her hand was placed protectively over her stomach with Logans hand right on top of hers.

"Are you ok babe?" Logan asked.

"Yeah im fine." Dana said sighing.

"What you thinkin' about?" He asked her.

"Stuff." She answred with no feeling.

"Ok yeah that really helps."Logan said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me." Dana said rolling over putting her back to Logan. He sighed and put his arm around her waist and put his hands on her stomach.

"Im sorry baby." He whispred into her shoulder. He slowly kissed her shoulder and moved his lips down to her neck.

"Not now baby." Dana said.

"Ok. Do you forgive me?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah I guess." She said playfuly. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her on top of hiself.

"What do you mean you guess?" He asked. He started to tickel her.

"Logan stop. The baby." Dana said. Logan stopped and let her lay down again. She sighed and turned to him. "Im sorry."

"Dont worry baby. If we want to start a family then we're gonna have to make some changes." Logan said.

"Yeah and I might have forgot to tell you that we have to go to my parents house for dinner when we get back." Dana said. Logan sighed and shook his head no."What do you mean no?"

"Why? I want to have you all to myself when we get back." Logan whinned.

"Yeah I know but we have to do it, I promised." Dana said putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"No." Logan said looking away. He looked back a little and sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! I knew you would cave!" Dana said kissing him. The only reason that he said yes was because she was doing the puppy dog face and because she was in tears. He cant stand to see a girl cry.

"What do you want our baby to be?" Dana asked.

"I think I want a boy 'cause I can be rough with him." Logan said.

"I want a boy too." Dana said.

"If it is a boy can we name him Logan jr.?" Logan asked hopfully.

"No! I like Reef." Dana said looking at the buldge in her stomach.(a/n: my bestfriends name)

"Can his middle name be Logan?" He asked.

"Maybe but dont get your hopes up." She said smirking.

"Fine, What is with the name Reef?" He asked.

"I love the ocean so I wanted it to reflect it." Dana said smiling.(a/n: it worked)

"Cool I guess." Logan said weirded out a little.

"You know you love me and my weirdness." She said kissing him.

"Yeah and you are so lucky about that." He said. Dana snuggled into him and kissed his chest.(a/n: Logans not wearing a t-shirt) Soon she was fast asleep. Logan was tired too but he watched her sleep the whole way home except for once when he had to use the bathroom. Dana woke up and saw Logan smiling down at her she jumped a little but then smiled.

"Hey baby." She said kissing him.

"Hey sleepy head." He said smirking.

"How far away from home are we?" She asked yawing.

"Um we're actually home right now." He said.

"What? Why didnt you wake me up?" She asked.

"You were so beautiful when you sleep." He said smirking.

"Well thanks for the compliment but can we go home now?" Dana whinned.

"Do we still have to go to your parents house?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Dana said putting on her shoes. Logan herd this and fell on the bed pretending to be asleep. Dana rolled her eyes and got a bottle of water out of the side fridge and poured it all on Logan. He jumped up soaking wet and freezing.

"Cold,cold,cold." Logan breathed out hugging himself trying to get warm again.

"If you didnt do that then we could have provented this now couldnt we?" Dana asked like she was talking to a three year old. He shook his head yes and Dana gave him a towel. He got off the plane and so did Dana and they got into the limo.

"Home sweet home." Logan whispred looking out the window at the ocean.


	7. wedding tattoos

i dont own zoey 101 or the song by alexz johnson and the creater of instant star

"Hey Day, have you seen my wedding ring?" Logan yelled from the bathroom.

"You lost it again? No I havent seen it." Dana said going into the bathroom.

"Great now what am I supposed to do?"Logan said.

"Maybe put some clothes on so we can go to my parents house." Dana said smirking at Logan who was only in a towel that was around his waist. He mimicked her and started to put junk in his hair. Dana took a towel off of the counter and snapped him with it.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan asked holding his but where the towel hit him.

"For being an idiot and losing the wedding ring again!" Dana said yelling at him.

"Well I take it off when im in the shower so I dont lose it down the drain and I dont know where it went." Logan said.

"Well this is the third one you have lost since we have been married!" Dana said getting aggravated.

"So what?" Logan asked.

"You need to go get another ring now." Dana said rolling her eyes.

"I have a better idea than that." Logan said putting a glob of hair gel in his hand.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Dana said leaning on the counter.

"I can get a tattoo that has your name and the date we got married around my ring finger where my wedding ring is supposed to be." Logan said moving over to her.

"Well at least you cant lose it." Dana said shrugging her shoulders.

"See im a genious." Logan said smirking that famous smirk.

"Yeah ok then whats the square route of 81?" Dana asked.

"Um...18?" Logan asked.

"No you idiot its 9, but you were close." Dana said smirking." Now get ready we are already late and my mom is going to kill you."

"Why isnt she going to kill you?" He asked.

"Because im pregnant." Dana said leaving the bathroom.

"Your so lucky." Logan yelled. He finished getting ready and went downstairs to find Dana asleep on his chair. He rolled his eyes and went over to her. He thought about flipping the chair but then remembered that she was pregnant so he couldnt do that. He insted got an ice cube and put it down her shirt. She jumped up and screamed jumping around to try and get the ice out of her shirt.

"Logan! You are so dead!" She screamed.

"We dont have time for that now we are really late." Logan said smirking and pushing her out the door. She huffed and got into the passangers side of the lambo while Logan locked the door and got in the drivers seat. Dana put on the radio and it was playing her song, "How Strong Do You Think I am":

If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own.

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?

"Wow how old were you when you wrote that song babe?" Logan asked.

"We just started to go out so I was 17." Dana said putting her feet up on the dashbored.

"Yeah and then you had to go on tour with that guy Speed." Logan said rolling his eyes. (A/N: instant star is an awsome show and speed and jude belong together.)

"Yeah but we're just friends, Logan." Dana said.

"So what? The way you guys acted seemed like you guys had a thing." Logan said.

"No! Hes a nice guy and my best friend still and hes gay." Dana said.

"Oh you never told me he was gay!" Logan said pulling into Dana's parents drive way.

"Yeah he didnt want it to get out." She said gettign out of the car.

"Next stop dinner with the inlaws." Logan said taking Dana's hand in his own and walking up the steps.

ok i need ideas for whats going to happen at dinner so until i get some i have to work on other storys so give up the ideas and try not to let the penguins take them.

presley aka crash


	8. dinner once again

**DINNER AT THE CRUZ'S...**

Dana and Logan walked up to the door and knocked. Sean and Brandon opened it and Sean looked sad and from the looks of it Brandon wanted to know why.

"Dad are you ok?" Dana asked walking inside.

"Yeah im fine, are you ok?" He asked looking more sad than earlier.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Because..." Was all he could say before Marie yelled for them to come into the living room.

"Yeah mom." Was all Dana could say before she saw her mother crying." Mom are you ok?"

"Your asking me if im ok? Of course im ok! Are you ok?" She yelled. Dana jumped back a little.

"What is with everyone asking me if im ok?" Dana asked.

"Well after what happend we are just worried thats all." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Well after what happend on the island..." Marie said.

"Oh well their in jail now so its all good." Logan said.

"What are you talking about? I was talking about the baby." Marie said.

"Why whats wrong with the baby!?!" Dana and Logan said at the same time.

"How Dana fell and lost the baby." Sean said.

"You lost the baby?" Logan whispred. He looked like he was going to cry.

"No!" Dana said." I was with you the whole time we were on the island."

"Oh yeah. So what are you guys talking about?" Logan asked.

"Well we herd that from Leanna." Sean said taking a seat next to his wife.

"Wait, Leanna as in my mom?" Logan asked getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah she told us all about it." Marie said.

"Oh my god, we never told you guys the whole story about Leanna. Well to give you the Readers Digest version, we are not speaking to her." Logan said.

"But shes your mom." Sean said.

"So she dosent want me and Logan to be together or have our baby." Dana said.

"Thats such a lie she sounded so sad on the phone." Marie said laughing a little.

"Yeah but she is lying, I didnt get hurt on the island or in the past 2 months." Dana said. Marie and Sean looked at them funny and turned to each other.

"So that means that your still pregnant?" Marie asked.

"Yeah and if you want to make sure you can come with me tomorrow to the doctors and see for your self." Dana said.

"Well ok we wont but I want to know every thing the doc says ok?" Sean said. Dana looked pissed and Logan was still in shock from hearing what his mother had told them.

"Mom, dad im sorry but im really to tired to eat and I just want to go home now." Dana said putting her hand on her head.

"Ok Dana, we can do this some other time." Sean said. Marie was about to protest but Sean covered her mouth. They said their good byes and Dana and Logan left.

"What was that?" Logan asked as they got into the car.

"I have no clue. Maybe Lola and Glenn told Leanna that they did the job." Dana said making her chair go back into a laying down position. Logan took a hold of her hand and kissed it as she closed her eyes.

"Thats probley what happend." Logan said as he started to drive home. A few minutes later Dana was asleep and Logan just drove home. Logan pulled into the drive way and he thought about waking Dana up but decided against it. He picked her up into his arms and carried her in his arms up to the room. He gently layed her down and kissed her forehead. He got changed and crawled into bed with the lights off.

"Thanks for carring me upstairs baby." Dana said like she had been awake the whole time.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Logan asked sitting up.

"Maybe." Dana said and even thought it was dark Logan could tell she was smirking.

"Im going to take that as a yes." He said laying back down. Dana turned over and layed her head on his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair.

"Your such a dork." Dana whispred. Logan laughed and smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You copy stuff off movies and use them on me." She said smirking.

"Yeah movies that I produce and direct so technicality they are still my property." Logan said.

"Yeah well...well..." Dana said studdering. Logan smirked because he knew that he had one. Dana punched him in the stomach. That made him jump a little and caugh.

"Thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

"Any time baby." Dana said smiling as the couple fell into a deep sleep.

not one of my best chapters but i have to work with what i got. i need ideas for another chapter.

presley aka cracker


	9. baby boom

"Hunny...wake up Dana...hello?" Logan said shaking Dana awake.

"What?" Dana groaned.

"You have to get your butt up and go to the doctors to see if the baby is ok and everything." Logan said as Dana rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

"ITS 6:30 IN THE MORNING!" Dana yelled.

"So what you need to be there at 10 o'clock on the dot." Logan said pointing to his writst where his watch was.

"So what let me sleep for like...2 more hours." Dana said putting the pillow up over her head. Logan took it off her head and took off the blankets too. Dana got up on her elbows and glared at the now pouting Logan.

"Im so sorry Dana, but you have to get up and be ready." Logan said like he was talking to a baby. He was walking over to the dresser when Dana threw his pillow at him and it hit the back of his head. He turned around and glared at her.

"Hey thats my job!" Dana said giggling.

"Whats your job?" Logan asked.

"Glaring." She said simply.

"So what I can glare all I want." He said smirking.

"No you cant its my thing!" She said pouting crossing her arms.

"Then you cant smirk because thats my thing." Logan said smirking.

"What I cant help it if I smirk." Dana said getting up.

"Yeah and I cant help it if I glare so now were even." Logan said smirking while Dana glared. Dana went to the dresser and bumped hips with Logan. He was about to do it back but then he remembred about the baby. He groaned and headded to the door.

"What?" Dana asked getting dressed.

"I can barely do anything to you that cant hurt the baby." Logan said as he groaned again and walked down stairs and planted him self on the couch. Dana sighed and finished putting on her make up and clothes. By the time she was over it was 9:30 and she ran down stairs. She tripped on the last 3 stairs and lucky for Dana, Logan was going up to get her so he caught her. Dana's heart was beating and so was Logans.

"Dana promise...me that...you will never do that again." Logan said trying to catch his breath. She shook her head yes and sat on the floor. She caught her breath and then got up.

"Now we are seriously going to be late." Dana said still sounding out of breath. Logan and Dana drove pretty fast to the doctors office mostly because Logan wanted to make sure that the baby was fine after the fall. They went up to the top floor for V.I.Ps and went strait into a room with monitors every where. Dana sat on the bed with Logan right beside her. Logan took a hold of her hand because he knew when she was little she hated hospitals and got so many needles stuck in her because how many times she got hurt she had a fear of them. The doctor walked in about 5 minutes later.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Reese, im Dr. Ryan." He said extending his hand which they both shook.

"Hi." Dana said almost in a whisper looking at the needls by the table.

"Oh Mrs. Reese dont worry those arnt for you." The doctor said laughing. Dana let out a breath that she didnt even know she was holding in. Logan rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek. "Ok now I need you to lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt."

"You need her to do what!?!" Logan asked standing up.

"No just to show her stomach for he ultrasound." Dr. Ryan said taking a step back. Logan blushed and went to the other side of the bed and took Dana's hand. Dana layed down and did what the doctor said.

"Oh my!" The doctor said squinting at the screen.

"What!?! Is the baby ok?" Logan and Dana asked at the same time.

"Yes, their fine and Dana I wouldnt make and quick movements because it might strain the babys." He said putting the ultrasound away.

"See the babys are fine...Did you say they!?!" Dana asked. Logans eyes got as wide as plates.

"Yeah you guys are going to be having twins." The doctor said with a smile on his face. Logan fainted.

"Logan!" Dana said looking over the side of the bed. He stired a little but then got up.

"Did you just say that were having twins?" He asked as he sat up on the floor.

"Yeah." The doctor said again.

"As in two babies?" Logan said standing up with the help of the bed.

"Yeah because normally twins means two." Dr. Ryan said laughing.

"Wait as in..." Logan said before Dana said." Yeah as in we, me and you, are having twins as in two kids."

"Ok just checking." Logan said smiling. The doctor left to go write down the information and left Dana and Logan alone.

"Logan?" Dana asked.

"Yeah?" Logan said looking at her.

"We're having twins." She said giggling and smiling. Logan laughed and kissed her passionatly.

"Im going to be the father of not one but two babys!" Logan said holding up his fingers to two.

"Yeah twice as many dipers to change." Dana said sarcastically holding up a thumbs up. Logan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Great now we can name one of them Logan Jr." Logan said smirking.

"And what if their girls?" Dana asked raising her eye brow.

"Logina and Lorrain." He said.

"Hell no!" Dana said shocked that he would actually name anyone that.

"What there good names." Logan asked.

"No if their girls Roxy and Skyler and if their boys Reef and Spencer." Dana said.

"Can the boys middle name's be Logan?" He asked hopfuly.

"Maybe." Dana said smirking. The doctor told them that the baby was fine then the went outside to be swarmed by paparazzi. Logan sheild's Dana as the get into the car and pull out of the parking lot.

"So who are we going to tell first?" Dana asked.

"Lets tell my 'rents when we get home, then yours, then the gang." Logan said. Dana shook her head yes and looked out the window.

ok so next chapter there will be a little CZ or NM u can pick and Logan and Dana might get into a little fight over something stupid they might not. guess ur going to push the purple button it will make u feel good.

presley aka crash (loves sketch)


	10. Nicole problems

Logan pulled into the driveway. Dana was smiling and Logan was smirking.

"Were going to be parents!" Dana said jumping out of the car.

"Careful baby! We dont want you to get hurt so you lose the babys." Logan said opening the front door as Dana danced inside.

"Call your 'rents and tell them the news." Dana said jumping on the couch. Logan followed her and leaned down so her face was right infront of his. He got right to the point that their lips were inches away.

"You wanna make out?" Logan whispred looking into her eyes loving every moment of hearing her heart speed up. Dana smirked and got up holding his hand.

"You think im hot?" Dana asked smirking pulling him up the stairs.

"Are you answering a question with a question?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe." Dana said.

"Ha I win!" Logan yelled throwing his hands up into the air.

"So what now since you didnt let me win your not making out with me for the rest of the day." Dana said poking him in the chest. Logan started to move very slowly towards Dana smirking.

"No way mister." Dana said moving up the stairs backwards.

"What am I doing?" Logan asked putting on a fake innocent act.

"Im not kissing you at all today, so dont tempt me so then that might make me hurt you." Dana said still backing up the stairs backwards. Logan waited until she got up the stairs until he ran after her. Dana screamed and ran into the bedroom. Logan got in before she could close the door and pushed her back into the door. Dana yelped and tried to get away from his grasp. Logan smirked and kissed her hard and passionatly. They were getting really into the kiss when they herd a door open. Dana pulled away and tried to hear who or what it was.

"What was that?" She asked. Logan listned and looked back at her.

"Maybe its the ghost." Logan joked making weird noises. Dana playfuly hit him on the arm. She walked down stairs with Logan following close behind and as soon as they did The power went off because of the storm. Dana screamed and Logan jumped.

"Ok now im scared." Logan said. Dana took her phone out of her back pocket and made the flashlight go on. She shown it around the room and saw Mosh opening and closing the cabinent in the kitchen that had his treats in it.

"Mosh!" Dana and Logan yelled. Mosh jumped and ran up the stairs and hid under the bed. Dana turned around and started to laugh into his chest. She felt his heart beat speed up a little when she did. She smiled and hugged him.

"Hello to you too." Logan said joking. Dana laughed while Logan picked her up and walked her upstairs. He glanced at the clock and saw that it said 10: 30pm. He sighed and took her up to the bed knowing she had to go to the studio tomorrow. Dana was laying down watching Logan get into his p.j's and laying down with her. Dana was in a pillow thing that helped her not move around in her sleep and injure the babys. Logan crawled into it with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked making room for him.

"Im going in your egg crate." He said smirking. Dana rolled her eyes and Logan shut off the light, hoping to get some sleep. About an hour later Dana's phone started to ring. She tiredly grabbed it off the table and answred it.

"Somebody better be dead." She said harshly into the phone.

"Hey Day im sorry to bother you." Nicole said crying on the other line.

"Oh hey Nic I didnt mean to yell you dont have to cry." Dana said sounding concerned into the phone.

"Thats not why im crying well... can I come over so we can talk?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Dana said getting up out of bed trying not to wake up Logan.

"Ok good cause im outside right now." Nicole said laughing. Dana smiled and headded to the door when Logan woke up.

"You going somewhere?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Nicoles down stairs and she wants to talk about something." Dana said walking back over to the bed." Go back to sleep."

"Ok but you need to come back to sleep soon too." Logan said. Dana smiled and kissed his head and he layed down. Dana headded for the door again and looked back to see Logan fast asleep. She smirked and went down stairs. Nicole found the key that was hidden out side and let herself in to the house. Dana walked over ot greet her but Nicole ran over to Dana and hugged her tight. This caught Dana by suprise but she hugged back.

"I cant...believe...he.." Nicole cried out.

"Who did what?" Dana asked rubbing Nicoles back.

"Michael...kissed...Vanessa!" Nicole cried out even harder.

"Vanessa as Vanessa Hudgens also as in his ex?" Dana asked holding her at arms lenght. Nicole nodded and cried harder than before. Dana pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down a little."Lets go sit on the couch."

"Ok." Nicole said drying her eyes a little. They sat on the couch and faced each other sitting criss crossed next to each other.

"So tell me what happend." Dana said.

"I was on my way to G- Major to go to lunch with Michael so I asked Sadie which studio he was in and she told me studio B. I sorta figured it out because no one ever uses studio A cause its yours." Nicole said and Dana smirked." So I walked in and saw Michael laying down on the couch with Vanessa on top of him when they were kissing."

"Are you sure thats what you saw?" Dana asked getting pissed.

"Yes! I didnt say any thing I just ran out the door and drove here." She said as a new batch of tears started to roll.

"I cant believe he did that!" Dana said as her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answred it. "Hello?"

"Dana? Hey have you seen Nic?" Michael asked paniced into the phone. Dana put her hand over the bottom of the phone.

"It's Mike do you want me to tell him your here?" Dana asked Nicole who shook her head no.

"Hello? Day are you there?" Michael asked into the phone.

"Oh sorry Logan needed me and sorry I havent seen her." Dana lied into the phone.

"Ok well if you do will you call me?" He asked sighing.

"Yeah I will." Dana said shaking her head no.

"K, Bye." He said sounding sad into the phone before he hung up. Dana felt a little guilty but she shrugged it of thinking it was just the mood swings.

"Did you ask Sadie about why they were together?" Dana asked.

"Yeah when I walked in she told me that he was her new producer. Why do you think she would do that to Zac?" Nicole asked.

"I dont know, but Nic I think that she kissed him not the other way around." Dana said.

"Why? I caught them kissing." Nicole asked gettign mad.

"Calm down, you said that she was on top of him right?" Dana said. Nicole shook her head but then looked like she justs had a thought. '_She kinda looks like Quinn when she gets an idea'_ Dana thought laughing a little.

"What?" Nicole asked snapping out of her thought.

"You kinda looked like Quinn just now." Dana said. Nicole glared at her. Dana looked away and smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Dana." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Any time Nic." She said laughing."What did you figure out?"

"That it was that stupid little slut Vannessa!" Nicole said.

"What?" Dana asked.

"She kissed him he fell back on the couch then she climbed on top of him and kissed him again!" Nicole said standing up.

"Thats what I was thinking." Dana said. Nicole grabbed her purse and headded for the door. Nicole opened the door and there stood Michael about to knock on the door.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Nicole asked in shock.

"Logan told me where you were." Michael said glaring at Dana for lying to him. She glared back and he looked a little scared.

"Why were you looking for me?" Nicole asked.

"Because...Vanessa kissed me when I told her not to and then she pushed me back on the couch and she climbed on top of me and I pushed her off then she called me stupid and left then I was going out the door when I found your wallet on the floor so I knew you were there so I asked Sadie if you saw what happend she said yes and then thats how I ended up here." Michael said all in one breath.

"Hun?" Nicole asked.

"Im sorry." Michael said plain and simple.

"That works." Dana said under her breath crossing her arms.

"Mike, just one last thing?" Nicole said.

"What?" He said.

"Did you brush your teeth after the kiss?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked looking at her funny.

"Because this.." She said before she was in a full on lip lock with him. Dana rolled her eyes when she saw them start to make out.

"Well if you need me I will be sleeping. Feel free to use the guest room if you cant wait." Dana said leaving them alone. Dana was half way up the stairs when she herd the guest door open and close. She smirked and quietly went into her room to sleep.

i would have had this up sooner but fanfiction wouldnt let me on. review and the penguins arent going to take over the world for another week if u press the purple button.

Presley aka Crash (loves fanfiction and Jarred)


	11. Instant Star Crossover

Dana woke up to her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She picked it up and tried to turn it off but it wouldnt stop. She threw it at the wall which woke up Logan making him fall out of bed.

"What?" Logan asked using the bed to help him up.

"The alarm clock wouldnt shut up." Dana said.

"Ok as long as you have a good reason." Logan said yawning and climbing back into the bed. Dana got up and put on some clothes."Is it ok for you to sing while your pregnant?"

"I think so." Dana said putting on some make up.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I dont know." Dana said.

"Call Zoey and see if its ok." He said sitting up in the bed.

"Why im going to be late." Dana whinned.

"Do it." Logan ordred.

"No if your so concirned about it then you call her." Dana said putting her hand on her hip and looking at him.

"Fine give me the phone." Logan said holding out his hand.

"Pssh no get it your self you lazy ass." Dana said. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser and grabbed his phone. As soon as he picked it up it started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Lo, it me Chad. I just wanted to know if we were taking your jet or mine." Chad said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Uh..when we go to Las Vegas to film, you idiot." Chad said into the phone.

"What? Oh my gosh I totaly forgot!" Logan said hitting his head. Dana laughed and Logan glared at her.

"Well its in a month and were going to have to be gone for like 7 months." Chad said.

"What!?! But Dana's pregnant and she's going to be due in 6 months!" Logan said.

"Whats going on?" Dana asked."Your leaving?"

"Hold on Chad...I have no clue! Chad said that we made plans to shoot another movie in Las Vegas next month and it will take until after your due date." Logan said.

"What no you have to be there for me!" Dana said sitting down on the bed.

"Chad can I call you back?" Logan asked looking at Dana who was pissed.

"Yeah call me back ok." Chad said before he hung up.

"Baby, im sorry but I have to go." Logan said sitting down next to Dana who was looking away from him with her arms crossed. Dana looked away as he tried to get here attention. Logan put a hand on her face and pushed her face to look at his. Her face instantly changed from mad to soft. Logan kissed her and put his forehead on hers.

"I dont want you to go." Dana whinned.

"Im so so so sorry Dana. I want to be with you but it might make us lose a lot of money." Logan said. Dana had tears in her eyes. "Is it the mood swings again?"

"No I really dont want you to leave." Dana said letting a few more tears loose.

"Im sorry." Logan said. He hated to see someone that he loved crying.

"Promise that you will be back before the Babys are born." Dana said.

"I pinky promise." Logan said smirking and sticking out his pinky. Dana locked pinkys with him and they kissed. Logan made them go back to putting there foreheads together and he laughed.

"We just pinky sweared." Logan said. Dana laughed and layed back on the bed. Logan turned around to go to the bathroom while Dana tried to sneek out of the room.

"Not until I call Zoey." Logan said turning around and looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok call Zo and ask her." Dana said.

"Fine." Logan said picking up his phone again.

"Hello?" Zoey said into the phone.

"Hey Zo can Dana sing if she is pregnant?" Logan asked.

"Yeah its fine." Zoey said.

"Ok thanks Zo." Logan said and hung up.

"What did she say?" Dana asked sitting up.

"She said that it was bad for the baby." Logan lied.

"Crap now my CD is going to be so late." Dana said.

"Well now that thats over go back to sleep." Logan said pushing her over on her side and getting into bed his self. Dana got under the covers and texted Sadie that she wasnt allowed to sing until she had the kids. Logan pulled Dana closer and she fell asleep quickly but Logan was still up thinking about what to do about the movie. He eventually fell asleep.

"Dude! Wake up!" Someone yelled from downstairs causing Logan again to fall down off the bed.

"What!" Dana said as she shot up out of her sleep.

"Come on Dana you have to go to an interview with Logan." Said the voice. Someone walked in the room and to Dana and Logan's suprise it was Darious Dana's producer.(a/n: love instant star)

"D, what are you doing here?" Dana asked getting up out of bed cautiously.

"I came to get you because you missed work again." He said looking dissapointed at her.

"Sorry but when your pregnant you cant sing." Dana said.

"Your PG?" Darious asked in shock.

"Yeah she is and the doctor said she cant sing cause it might strain the baby." Logan said.

"Ok well you still have an interview to go to today so get your butts in gear." Darious said pointing to the door.

"Fine leave then." Logan said.

"I came in a limo that you guys are riding in to so hurry up." He said exiting the door.

"Im a girl not a guy!" Dana yelled after him.

"Really? Well that explains why your pregnant." Darious said back.

ok im rotating between storys so im updating SBR next. im sorta out of ideas for this story, help me by pressing the button and making a idea pop into that brain of yours.

presley aka crash


	12. On the road again

"Get your butts down here now!" Darious yelled from out side by his limo.

"Hold on I have a baby in here!"Dana yelled from inside coming out.

"Oh yeah what is it any way."Darious said leaning on his limo.

"Its twins." Logan said locking the door and walking down the stairs following Dana.

"Oh damn, twice as many dipers to change." Darious said laughing.

"Yeah so?" Logan asked.

"Ok now what are they?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"You know, boys or girls?" He asked.

"Oh well we didnt get to that part." Logan said.

"So what we can ask next time."Dana said. She looked and noticed that there were two limos. "Whats with the two limos?"

"One for you two and one for me." Darious said. He got into his limo and rolled down the window."See you there."

"Bye D." The couple said together as he drove off. They rolled their eyes and got into their limo. The man started to drive.

"Baby what are we going to name them?" Logan asked.

"We already talked about this, Roxi and Skyler if their girls and Reef and Cooper if their boys." Dana said cuddling up next to Logan.

"Why do we have to name them that? Why not Logan jr. and Landon if their boys and Laura and Lindsey if their girls?" Logan said.

"Because your not going to go through labor to get these kids into the real world." Dana said.

"So what, their my kids too! So why cant I name them?" Logan said.

"Ok you can name one and I can name the other and you can pick the middle name for the one that I name and I can pick the middle name for the one you name." Dana said.

"What?" Logan asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Just pick the middle names so it will be easier." Dana said annoyed.

"Fine but one more thing." Logan said giving in.

"What?" She asked.

"You are going to have to be a lot nicer when the kids are born." Logan said smirking.

"What you think im not nice?" Dana asked turning to him and glaring.

"Sorta.." Logan said unevenly. Dana was about to punch him when she noticed that she was kinda mean.

"So what isnt that what turned you onto me?" Dana asked smirking.

"Yeah so you better not change..unless your around the babies." Logan said pulling her closer to him.

"Hey wheres the remote?" Dana asked looking around. Logan found it on the shelf behind them but didnt tell her. Dana noticed he was hidding something."What are you hidding?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked smirking.

"You suck at lying sometimes." Dana said."Give me the remote."

"What makes you think I have it?" Logan asked inoccently.

"Because you just lied to me. Now give it." Dana ordred putting her hand out.

"I did no such thing." Logan said using a lady voice.

"Just give me the remote." Dana demanded pinching his arm. He winced in pain and handed her the remote.

"Ouch!" Logan said rubbing his arm.

"Your a whimp." She said turning it on ESPN.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Softball, my cousion is playing." Dana said watching closley. It was the Rockford Thunder against the Wildcats.

"Who is your cousion again?" Logan said looking at the screen.

"Cat Osterman(Best softball player ever!)" Dana said. They watched Cat pitch like crazy only 2 people hit the ball. The ride to the news studio was a pretty far away so they go to watch all 7 innings. Of corse Rockford Thunder won.

"Dude when we were in school did she teach you how to pitch?" He asked.

"Yeah she tought me to pitch lefty and righty." Dana said.

"So are you going to go back to that stuff after we have our kids?" Logan asked making himself a drink from the mini bar.

"I dont know maybe." Dana said looking out at the beautiful California sky.

"Have I told you today that I loved you?" Logan asked.

"No but you just did now." She said smirking looking back at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss got more heavy and Logan pulled Dana closer and he placed a hand on her stomach. He pulled away and started to kiss her neck.

"Baby we cant do it in a limo!" Dana said pushing him away a little.

"Why not? Your already pregnant so we dont need protection." Logan said pulling her closer by her back and kissing her neck.

"Stop Logan." She said pushing him off hard.

"Fine." Logan said pouting. Dana looked at him and leaned over to his ear.

"We can play when we get home ok." She whispred into his ear bitting his earlobe a little. Logan stiffend up and started to fake cry.

"You are the biggest tease ever!" Logan whinned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reese we have arrived." The driver said after he put down the privacy window.

ok i need questions to ask them. please help the more questions i get the sooner i can have the next chapter up.

presley aka crash


	13. Interview blues

They finally arived at the studio and got inside. The place looked small from outside but it was huge inside. The front desk alone was really big just like all the other things. The secretary told them that the interview was in the back 3rd door from the left.Darious lead the way and opened the door for the couple. There was a camera and microphones all over the place. Dana and Logan sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. A lady came inside and sat down next to the two.

"Hello, im Stephanie."She said putting her hand out which both of them shook.

"Im Dana and that's Logan." Dana said.

"Nice to meet you. Ok now I want to start off with some personal questions is that ok?" She asked.

"Um sure."Logan answering for the both of them.

"Ok so how did you guys first meet?" Stephanie asked.

"Well we went to the same school PCA." Dana said.

"Ok...did you guys have the whole love at first sight thing?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I dont know about Dana but for me it definatly was." Logan said smirking.

"Not for me it was more like annoyance at first sight."Dana said receving a glare from Logan.

"Haha ok well what made you like him?" She asked Dana.

"I loved the fact that he didnt care that I was a girl and he would stand up to me unlike all the other boys a PCA. It also helped that he was hot." Dana said smirking.

"Well I cant argue with that. "Logan said flexing his mussles. Dana punched him and laughed.

"Ok how was your relationship back before all of this?" Stephanie asked.

"Well it was a hate/love thing for a while." Dana said.

"No it was a love/hate relationship." Logan said.

"Same dif."Dana said annoyed. Logan rolled his eyes and stuck out his tounge at her. She tried not to laugh but it was no use against him.

"So theres a rumor going around that you guys are expecting, is it true?"Stephanie asked looking at Dana's stomach. Dana had on a pretty big jacket on so you couldnt see the buldge.

"Well yeah and its going to be twins." Dana said when she noticed that Logan was waiting for her to answer.

"Aw congrats! Now on to more important matters what is going on with your mother troubles Logan?"

"What who told you we have been having trouble with my mother? "Logan asked furious.

"Well thats what the people in the jail said. Whats their names? Leny and Gola?" She asked trying to remember their names.

"Lola and Glenn." Dana whispred.

"Thats right. They said it." Stephanie said.

"That is the one thing we wont talk about." Dana said glaring at her.

"Ok next question. What is the worst fight you have ever had?" Stephanie asked moving her chair back a little from Dana.

"That was when she decided to leave for France." Logan said calming down.

"What? We weren't even together when that happend." Dana said.

"So what that was the worst fight between both of us." Logan said.

"Really? What happend?" Stephanie asked hanging on every word.

"Well.." Logan started before getting cut off by Stephanie."Wait I have to make sure the camera is on for this." She fixed it and sat down again.

"Ok well it was the day before she left. Dana came to my room and asked me if I could talk and I said sure so we sat down and she told me that she was leaving. I got upset and started to yell at her about it. Then she started to cry and she told me that she didnt want to but her parents were making her. Then she told me that I was the first person she told and then I didnt know what to say and she wouldnt stop talking so I kissed her to shut her up." Logan said smirking.

"Then I told him after that to never interupt me again and I started to talk again and then out of I have no clue where I said 'Tell me not to go' and he asked me why and then I said just do it." Dana said picking up on the story."He didnt say anything but he kissed me again and then he said 'I cant do that but when you come back were going to be together no matter what.' Then he walked out of his room and I was just standing there. I ended up going anyway but I came back and we were together."

"Well that was a pretty good fight if you ask me." Stephanie said laughing. She saw that Dana and Logan weren't laughing so she stopped.

"Well I think that thats all for today." Stephanie said standing up. "Nice meeting you."

"Same here." Logan said and Dana nodded. She walked out the room with an evil glint in her eye that Logan didnt seem to notice but Dana sure did. They walked out and Darious left to go to a party for Paris Hilton who Dana hated. They got into the limo and drove off.

"She seemed nice." Logan said turning the tv on the football game.

"Yeah as nice as my grandmother." Dana said.

"But your grandmother is evil." Logan said.

"Right." Dana said getting a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

"What? You didnt like her?" Logan asked. "She didnt try to flirt with me so whats your beef?"

"She just gave me weird vibes. Like your mom and Lola did." Dana said looking out the window.

"What kinda vibes?" Logan asked putting the tv on mute and looking at her.

"Like when I was little I could always tell bad people from everyone. Like this one maid gave me vibes and then she ended up stealing my moms gold necklace. Its like I have ESP or something." Dana said.

"Dont you mean ESPN?" Logan asked.

"Have you been watching Mean Girls?" She asked looking at him weird.

"No." Logan said laughing.

"Liar." Dana whispred.

"You are so going to get it when we get home." Logan said.

"Oh im shaking in my boots." Dana said laughing.

ok i have an idea for the next chapter and if you guess it right then i wil tell u. other than that you will have to wait until after i get another chapter up for SBR. heres the hint:

"What the hell was Stephanie thinking!?!" Logan yelled looking at the tv.

"I told you she was evil!" Dana yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"I dont know but she has just pissed of a severly hormonal pregnant women." Dana said going upstairs.

presley aka crash


	14. Pete has lost it!

Dana and Logan finally got home and found the gang all on their couch eating their food.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asked walking into the living room.

"Eating and watching tv."Michael said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well thanks for being honest." Dana said snatching a bag of chips out of his hands.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Logan asked.

"Our A.C broke." Chase said playing with Jen. (a/n: happening to me right now!)

"And our satalite is broken." Nicole said.

"So you decide to come over here and eat our food and watch our tv. Far enough." Logan said sitting in his chair rolling his eyes.

"And we wanted to watch you guys on tv with the interview thing." Zoey said eating some kinda dip with a spoon. The 3 o'clock news turned on and everyone squeezed together on the couch. It started and Stephanie came right on.

"Well here is the news in the celebrity life today, the worlds most famous couple is on the rocks because Logan Reese is tired of his wife Dana Reese and told his mother to get rid of her when he found out that she was pregnant with twins, but his mothers plans failed when her lackes couldnt get the job done. More on this story when we return." Stephanie said.

"What the hell was Stephanie thinking!?!" Logan said turning off the tv.

"I don know but she just pissed off a severly hormonal pregnant women." Dana said standing up.

"Logan how could you do that to Dana?" Nicole said hugging Dana.

"I didnt do it Nicole." Logan said annoyed.

"Then why did she say it?" Nicole asked confused.

"Cause we didnt have anything good enough in our interview maybe?" Dana said getting away from Nicoles grasp.

"This is bull." Zoey said.

"Im calling Darious."Dana said picking up her cell phone and pressing speed dial number 8.She waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He sounded mad.

"D, did you just see the news!?! That was a total lie!" Dana said.

"Yeah Girl I know, im talking to them on the other line to straiten all this out." Darious said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Logan asked.

"That he was going to straiten it all out." Dana said. She still looked pissed and sat on the couch. Logan sat next to her and putting a comforting arm around her.

"Do you think he will?" Chase asked.

"Hopefully, but in the mean time we need to get that out of peoples heads." Dana said. The gang nodded and looked like they were thinking.

"I got it go on the radio and tell the world that its not true if Darious dosent fix it all out." Zoey said. The door bell rang and Logan went to go answer it.

"Oh hey Pete whats up?" Logan asked before Pete had him in a head lock. In the living room Dana heard something fall on the floor and the gang all ran to the door to see the boys wresteling on the floor.

"Pete! Get off him!" Dana yelled pulling him off of Logan.

"No Dana your in danger here." Pete yelled shaking Dana.

"Stop shaking me your going to hurt the baby!" Dana yelled.

"Well he is going to hurt you and the baby." Pete said pointing at Logan who was being held back by Chase and Michael.

"No hes not you idiot." Dana yelled hitting Pete in the arm.

"Ouch! Now hurry up so we can get you to a safe place." Pete said grabbing her arm. Dana jerked it away from him and smacked him in the stomach.

"Pete! Are you on crack or something? Logan didnt hurt me and he's mother is trying to hurt our family and he has nothing to do with it!" She yelled. Pete looked around at everyone and they all shook their heads yes.

"Oh well yeah I guess...bye!" Pete said running out the door and driving off.

"Ok what just happend?" Nicole asked.

ok sry im getting low on ideas now you people so im skipping to when Logan leaves then to when she is in labor. sry for the non updation in a while softball is murder.

presley aka crash \m/ ( . ) \m/ (_rock on_)


	15. Las Vegas sucks

_**Logan's Going To Las Vegas...**_

The gang was out side waiting for Logan to come out to the limo. Dana had tears in her eyes but was trying really hard stop them. Zoey and Nicole were crying a little too. Jen was getting held by Chase and Michael was trying to comfort Nicole. Logan came out holding his luggage in one had and a coat in the other. Dana was going to ride with him to the air port and the rest of the gang was saying goodbye here. Logan gave his stuff to the driver and walked over to the group of his friends.

"Bye man, its not gonna be the same with out you for 3 months." Michael said giving him a manly hug. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah I know its going to be so boring with out you hear." Chase said.

"Well I don't know about that." Logan said hugging Chase.

"Im going to miss you Logan. Tell me every thing about Vegas. Oh my god I have never been to Vegas I want to go so bad. Dont you Logan? Oh wait you are going. God I am so stupid." Nicole said before Logan hugged her. She shrugged and hugged him back. Logan turned to Zoey who had Jen in her hands.

"Im gonna miss you squirt." Logan said tickeling Jen a little. Zoey smiled and had a few more tears drop down her face. Logan hugged her and the baby.

"Bye Logan." Zoey said. The driver opened the door for Dana and she got in followed by Logan. Logan rolled the window down and waved to the gang as they pulled out of the drive way. Dana was looking out the window not talking at all. Logan rolled up the window and slid over to her side.

"Whats up baby?" Logan whispred into her ear.

"I dont want you to leave." She said wiping her eyes off of any tears that were threatening to fall.

"I dont wanna leave either, not just because im going to leave our house or friends but I really dont want to leave you." Logan said putting his arm around her shoulders. Dana turned to him and put her face into his chest and put her legs over his own legs. Logan pulled her as close as possible. He kissed her head.

"I will definatly come back. Its not like im going to be gone for ever." Logan said laughing.

"Really, because it sure feeles like it." Dana mumbled into his chest. Logan sighed and kissed her head again. They sat in scilence untill they got to the airport. The jet wasn't there yet so Logan and Dana waited out side the limo. Logan was leaning against it and Dana was huging and leaning on him.

"Im gonna miss you so much sweetie." Logan said moving the hair out of her face.

"Im gonna miss you more." Dana said smirking.

"Thats not possible." Logan said smiling at her.

"Yes it is." She said.

"No." Logan said. He kissed her before she could say something else. After the kiss Dana rested her head on his chest and Logan stroked her hair.

"What if your not back before the baby is born?" Dana asked.

"Dude the baby is due the month after I get home so I definatly will be here." Logan said.

"But what if the baby comes early?" Dana asked.

"It wont because neither me or you came early." Logan said.

"So what?" Dana said looking at him funny.

"So its genetic." Logan said thinking." I think."

"I dont know about that." Dana said. They saw the plane come in and was about to land. Dana started to cry more. Logan wiped the tears away and kissed her lightly.

"Call me as soon as you figure out what the babys are going to be." Logan said. Dana nodded and wiped her eyes so much that they turned a little pink. Caption Jack took his luggage and put it on the plane. Logan and Dana shared one last passionate kiss before Logan boarded the plane. Dana looked through the window that Logan was looking out. She smiled at him and Logan mouthed 'I love you' to her which she gladly returned. She watched as the plane drove off into the sky untill she couldnt see it anymore. She sighed and climbed into the limo and let a few more tears drop. She kept telling her self that he was going to come back soon but to Dana it felt like he was never coming back. Dana reached for the radio and saw a note. It had her name on it and it read:

_Dear Dana my one and only,_

_When you get home look in the closet in our room for something in a box that has your name on it. It is a way we can comunicate by seeing eachother._

_Love,_

_Logan _

Dana smiled and started to cry a little more. She turned on the radio and the worst possible song ever for this time came on. _Leaving on a jet plane_:

I'm ... I'm ...

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

I'm ...

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing

Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...

Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
(Leaving) On a jet plane 

"I hate this song!" Dana groaned.

im working on a new story so it might take a longer time to update on my other storys. im not quiting on my other storys just updating in a order. new story/SBR/AfterShock. I kinda need ideas for this story! plz help.

Presley aka crash


	16. musical babies

"Ok take it from the top." Darious said. Dana groaned. She was already stressed enough with her kids on the way but with Darious being her new producer just made everything worse. Zoey had told Logan what the babies were because Dana wanted to be suprised. All she really wanted to know was if the babies were going to be ok or not. She also found out that she was aloud to sing when she was still pregnant. Her due date was only about 3 weeks away. Dana started to sing but half way through the song she had a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Cut! What happend?" Quest, the mixer of the songs, said worried.(a/n idk how to spell his name)

"Sorry just...ow." Dana said holding her stomach. The pain was getting worse.

"Do you want to sit down?" Quest asked.

"No im fine...I think." Dana said whispering the last part."Run the music."

"Ok." Quest said as she started to sing. This time the pain was so bad she droped to the floor."DANA!"

"Ow!" Dana squeaked out. Quest called Sadie into the studio.

"Sadie your a girl do something." Quest said panicing.

"Im sorry, I havent gone through labor yet sorry for the inconvenience!" Sadie said kneeling down and helping Dana up.

"What is the first step?" Quest asked helping Dana get to the couch in the studio where all the buttons were.

"Making this really big pain go away." Dana said holding her stomach and cringing in pain.

"Ok how do we do that?" Quest asked ready to do what ever it took to get her to stop yelling.

"Call Zoey she is on my phone." Dana said pointing to her phone on the table which Sadie grabbed and dialed the number while Quest called for an ambulance.

"Hello this is Zo?" Zoey said into her phone.

"Zoey Brooks right?" Sadie asked in a rush.

"No this is Zoey Matthews." She said.

"Ok whatever Dana is in labor." Sadie said.

"What where?" Zoey asked now another paniced one.

"At G-Major we are going to get an ambulance so whatever hospital is the closest is where we well be at and one more thing call Logan and get his ass here now!" Sadie ordred hanging up on her.

"Ew that's nasty, guys we have a problem." Dana said looking at the couch disgustingly.

"Ew did you just pee?" Quest asked.

"No, her water just broke!" Sadie said."Quest where is the ambulance?"

"It said it would be here in about 4 minutes." He answred. Dana was breathing really heavy.

"Wow Dana." Sadie said.

"What?" Dana asked as the pain went a way little by little.

"Child birth is really painful and your not even crying." Sadie said.

"I almost never cry so why should this time be any diffrent?" Dana asked as the pain went up again."But I might make an exception for this time."

She bit her bottom lip as the medics came in with the streatcher.

"Ok who is riding with her?" One of them asked.

"I will." Quest and Sadie said at the same time.

"Im one of her best friends so I should do it." Sadie said. They wheeled Dana out to the ambulance and loaded her in.

"Quest get Dana's car and Call Zoey back and tell her to get Dana's stuff for the hospital and meet us there."Sadie said climbing into the back and sitting next to Dana. Dana was hooked up to an IV and given some pain medicen that wasnt really helping her. They got to the hospital and

Nicole, Michael, Dana's parents and Logan's step mom were already there. They all followed her into the room she was assigned to. Dana's mom filled out her paper work for her.

"Is there any way someone could get Logan here?" Dana said."I need him now more than ever."

"Aw."Everyone said.

"Now is not the time to be awing people, so shut up!" Dana ordred.

"Dana, Zoey and Chase are on their way." Michael said.

"I dont care about them, where is Logan?" Dana said almost crying.

"He is somewhere over Nevada the last time I checked that was about 5 minutes ago." Michael said.

"If he dosent get here to go in with me im going to kill him." Dana said.

"If he dosent get here who is going in with you?" Nicole asked. (a/n: only Michael and Nicole are in the room)

"Um...my mom?" Dana said unsure. They both looked at her funny. "I dont know I havent thought about it I wanted and thought that Logan was going to be here."

"Were here!" Zoey and Chase announced as they came into the room.

"Woopie!" Dana said glaring at them. She had another contraction and gripped the sides of the bed in pain.

_**Somewhere going to the hospital...  
**_

"Dude can you drive faster." Logan pleaded with the driver of the limo. Dana had his car because he didn't want it to sit at the airport the whole time. They finally got to the hospital and Logan jumped out of the car before it stopped moving. He sprinted into the hospital dodging wheel chairs and other stuff that is found in a hospital and up to the front desk.

"Dana Reese's room please." He asked out of breath.

"Im sorry no fans in her hospital room." The elderly lady said looking at her paper in front of her.

"Im her husband not her fan." Logan said annoyed.

"Nice try, you can wait over there with the rest of the 'husbands' that came to see her." She said pointing to a group of curly haired men that looked kinda like Logan but also way diffrent.

"If I prove it to you well you tell me?" He asked.

"Ok." The lady said. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dana's number.

"Logan where the hell are you!?!" Dana yelled into the phone.

"Im at the front desk and the lady wont tell me the room number." Logan said smirking.

"Fine I will get Chase to come get you up here and hurry." Dana said. Logan cringged and could tell she was in pain and wished that he could be there right now to help her through it all.

"Ok her room is 101." The lady said.

"Thanks." He said running to the elevator. When he steped out of the elevator Chase ran into him literally."Ouch."

"Logan there you are! Finally." Chase said grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him to the room. Half way there Logan got away from Chase and ran to the room at lightning speed. He saw the family on that floors waiting room and waved. He saw the room and tryed to stop but the floor was to slippery and he slid and fell, but he got up and ran into the room.

"Babe im here." Logan said taking his place by her bed side.

"Finally." Dana said with tears in her eyes.

"Aw baby you dont have to cry because im here." He said jokingly trying to make her feel better.

"Im crying because it hurts like hell." Dana said letting one tear drop fall.

"Hold on baby it will all be over soon." Logan said grabbing her hand.

"Ok everyone but The husband needs to leave this room." The doctor said coming in."Mrs. Reese everything is going to be just fine."

"Ok." She said a little scared. Logan squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her forehead.

"On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can, Mrs. Reese, ok?" The doctor said and Dana nodded holding onto Logan's hand tightly. "1...2...3."

Dana pushed as hard as she could until the doctor told her she could stop. Dana heard Crying which was a good sign.

"Its a girl!" The doctor said. Logan smiled seeing his first child being taken away to get cleaned off and weighed."Get ready to push again Dana, 1...2...3"

Dana pushed again almost breaking Logan's hand.

"Its a boy." The doctor said, but this time the baby didnt cry.

"Doc, whats wrong why isnt he crying like she was?" Logan asked worried. Dana was in shock that he wasnt crying a million things raced through her head about what could be wrong with her baby boy.

"Well..." The doctor said hitting the baby on the butt then he started to cry. Logan had a wave of relief wash over him. Dana relaxed and closed her eyes for a second. The nurses gave Dana their babies as she made room for Logan to sit on the bed and the baby's stopped crying instanly.

"Do you guys want any visitors?" The nurse asked. Logan looked at Dana to get the answer.

"No we want some bonding time with the babies for a little while." Dana said.

"Ok I will come back soon to get the names so think about that too." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Can we see them?" Zoey asked the nures as she closed the door to the room.

"They dont want any visitors right now." She said as she walked away.

"Hey my gorgeous babys, im your daddy and thats your mommy the most awsome person in the world." Logan said smiling at the baby girl in his arms and the boy in Dana's arms.

"Logan are you crying?" Dana asked looking at Logan who had at tear in his eye.

"No im just really happy I got to be here to see it." He said kissing Dana passionatly. One of the baby's yawned and Dana and Logan both looked down at the baby girl who was tired and watched her cuddle into Logans chest more and fell asleep.

"She looks just like you, Logan." Dana said.

"Yeah and he looks like you..except for the eyes those are definatly mine." Logan said smiriking.

"She has my nose and my hair." Dana said. "And most likley she is going to be a heart breaker just like her daddy."

"Hey I was not." Logan defended. Dana looked at him. "Ok maybe I was but so were you. I cant even count how many times you have broken my heart."

"When?" Dana asked.

"Everytime you denied me the chance to make out with you and all the guys that you went out with." Logan said refering back to their times at PCA.

"And how do you think I felt?" Dana asked. Logan was about to answer but Dana kissed him shortly. "What are we going to name them?"

"Logan and Layne." Logan suggested.

"No! I want them to be Reef Reese and Roxxi Reese." Dana said looking down and the baby boy who was playing with Dana's finger.

"Ok but I get to pick the middle names." Logan said. "Reef Logan Reese and Roxxi Haylie Reese."

"Im ok with that." Dana said not taking her eyes off of Reef. There was a knock at the door and then the nurse came in.

"Have we decided on the names?" She asked.

"Yes the boy's name is Reef Logan Reese" Logan said letting Dana say the girls name." and Roxxi Haylie Reese."

"Cute names." The nurse said. "Should I let them in now?"

"Go ahead." Dana said sighing. They all came rushing in and Dana made an instand 'ssh' noise.

"Oh my god Dana they are so beautiful." Dana's mother whispred standing next to her daughter.

"Well they are our kids what did you expect?" Logan asked smirking. Dana's mom rolled her eyes along with Logan's step mom.

"What are their names?" Michael asked.

"Reef is the boy and Roxxi is the girl." Dana said smiling.

"Can we hold them?" Dana's dad asked.

"You can hold Reef just not Roxxi because she is a sleep." Logan said looking at the baby girl in his arms. They passed around the baby boy for a while then every one started to go home until it was only Logan and Dana. The baby's were put in the nursery to have some more tests done while they sleep, so Logan and Dana were in the bed together.

"How did you get back here so early?" Dana asked playing with the necklace she gave him back when they were in PCA.

"I was going to suprise you but then you beat me to it by suprising me." Logan said laughing a little. Dana yawned but tried to shake it off.

"Im cool like that." Dana said giving him a lazy smile.

"Go to sleep babe." Logan said pulling her closer to himself and wraping his arms around her waist.

"I dont want to." Dana said yawning again.

"Well to bad." Logan said smirking at her.

"Your a loser." Dana said shaking her head and laughing. She moved as close to Logan as possible and put her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Yeah but im your loser." Logan said smiling.

"Yeah and I love you." Dana said.

"I love you too." Logan said as they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. skipping to year 1

A/N: Skipping until they are 1 and Jen is 2 Reef and Roxxi talk pretty good surprisingly seeing who their father is.

"Mom?" Dana yelled coming into her mothers house. Logan was coming back today because he had another movie to do and Dana wanted to suprise him at the airport. She had to go to the studio for half of the day so she left Reef and Roxxi at her moms house.

"In the kitchen." She heard her mom yell. Dana passed Brandon and kissed his head on her way to her mom. She heard one of the babies crying and instantly knew it was Reef. She got into the kitchen and Reef stopped crying and looked really happy.

"What are you feeding my kids?" Dana asked looking at the glop of stuff on their high chairs.

"Same stuff I was feeding you and your brothers." Her mom said sturing something in a pot.

"No wonder I threw up a lot when I was a kid." Dana said smirking picking up Roxxi who looked like she was about to cry and had her arms out stretched to Dana."Where is the diper bag?"

"Your taking my grandchildren away?" Her mother asked tickeling Roxxi's stomach. Roxxi started to giggle. Reef put on a pout and stretched his arms out to Dana too.

"He looks just like Logan when he does that." Dana said laughing picking up Reef too.

"Careful, Dana." Her mother said getting the diper bag.

"Im a pro at this, dont worry." Dana said smiling at her mother. They walked out to the Hummer.

"So where are you going?" Marie asked helping Dana buckel the twins in.

"Logan's coming home today and I wanted to suprise him at the airport because he doesnt know that the twins can crawl yet." Dana said tickeling Reef after she put him in the car seat and gave him his elmo doll and his bottle. Roxxi had her bottel and her blanket she calls softy. Roxxi can say softy, momma, dadda, and ducky. Reef can say daddy, momma, and baba which is bottel.

"Ducky!" Roxxi said refering to her stuffed duck that used to belong to Jesse, Dana's 5 year old brother, before he gave it to her.

"Crap, wheres the duck?" Dana asked her mom.

"Its inside and dont say crap around the babies." Her mom said going inside. Dana closed Reefs door and sitting in the drivers seat, she turned to face the babys.

"Nana has issues." She said. Reef smiled with his mouth wrapped around the bottle and Roxxi laughed even though they had no clue what was going on. Her mom came back outside with a blue duck and gave it to Roxxi who hugged it tight.

"There you go sweetie, bye my first grandchildren." He mother said in a baby voice. Roxxi smiled and Reef was looking out his window.

"Bye mom." Dana said.

"Bye hunny, come back tomorrow for dinner." Marie said.

"Ok, love you." Dana said starting the car. Marie waved as they pulled out of her parking lot. It took about 5 minutes to get to the airport from there. They pulled up and Dana got out of the car and opened the door to where the babys were sitting. They saw the plane start to land so Dana got Roxxi and Reef out of the car and held them. Dana watched as Logan got off the plane and looked over to his family and smiled at them.

"Is that daddy?" Dana asked the babies. Reef and Roxxi's eyes both got really big. Logan ran over to Dana and his kids who were walking to him.

"Hey." Logan said taking Reef and Roxxi in his arms.

"Daddy!" They both squealed hugging him. Logan smiled and kissed each of them. Then he kissed Dana passionatly.

"This was an awsome suprise, babe." Logan said giving Dana back Roxxi so he could put his arm around her. They walked back to the hummer and got the kids straped in. Dana was about to get in but Logan turned her around and kissed her hard. After about 3 or 4 minutes he pulled away."Hi."

"Hi to you too." Dana said laughing.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Dana said. Logan kissed her again and got in the passangers seat. Dana got in and they drove off.

"So other than them talking what else have I missed?" Logan asked looking back at the babys.

"They will show you when we get home." Dana said smirking.

"Oh come on babe, I have missed enough, I should get to know." Logan whinned.

"Nope." Dana said. Roxxi was almost asleep and Reef was already there.

"How are they going to show me if there asleep?" Logan asked looking back at his babies.

"Well then your just going to have to wait until they wake up then." Dana said smirking. Logan groaned but turned around and was about to wake them but Dana hit him."Dont even think about it."

"Fine." Logan said pouting. They got back to their house and took the sleeping babies inside and layed them down in their cribs. Logan quietly closed the door and looked at his wife wickedly.

"What?" Dana asked backing up. Logan kept backing her up until she was against the wall. Logan grabbed her hips and pressed his body against hers. He bit her ear lobe making her moan.

"Wanna make out?" Logan whispered smirking.

"I wanna do more than that." She said back pulling at his shirt.

"I think we could do that." Logan said leaning in to kiss her but they heard crying from across the hall. Dana started to walk over to the room but Logan pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"She needs us." Dana said.

"How did you know it was Roxxi?" Logan asked impressed.

"She is my daughter." Dana said.

"Leave her she will go back to sleep soon." Logan begged. Dana rolled her eyes and got out of Logan's grasp. Logan groaned and followed her into the room. Sure enough it was Roxxi crying. Dana picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair. Dana started to sing the lullaby from when she couldnt sleep, her uncle Chad (a/n: from Nickelback) would sing to her before it became a famous song:

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A, Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

When nobody died...  
ahh ahh...

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...died...  
We'd see the day when nobody died

In no time Roxxi was fast asleep and Dana and Logan 'Slept' a long time.

presley aka crash


	18. Make you smile

Dana woke up to Reef crying in his nursery. Dana groaned and sat up but as soon as she did, Zoey walked into the room holding Reef who was sucking on a bottel already.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked her. Zoey put Reef on the bed next to Dana. He crawled over to Logan who was lightly snoring and looked at him funny.

"Are you actually forgetting you kids birthday's?" Zoey asked suprised. Reef grabbed Logan's nose and Logan woke up smiling at him.

"No I know its next week so why are you here?" Dana asked picking up Reef and putting him in her lap."Let daddy go back to sleep."

"Ok." He said in a whisper. Logan smirked and closed his eyes.

"Thats a new word." Zoey said proud of her god child.

"Daddy is sweeping, sush!" Reef ordered glaring at Zoey, putting his finger to his lips.

"Ok, shus." Dana said getting out of bed and took them out into the hallway. Logan smiled and rolled over. Dana, Zoey and Reef went downstairs and into the kitchen. After about 5 minutes Roxxi woke up. She looked over and saw that Reef wasnt in his crib, Roxxi put on a confused face and threw her ducky out of her crib and onto the floor. She carefuly climbed out of the crib and fell on her butt. She grabbed her duck and crawled across the hall into her parents room. She climbed onto the king sized bed and over to Logan. She hit him on his arm. It was pretty hard for a little baby. Logan jumped up and looked at his daughter.

"God you really are you mothers daughter." Logan said smirking. Roxxi laughed even though she didnt know what he ment. Logan picked her up along with her ducky and took her downstairs."Look what I found."

"Was she crying?" Dana asked.

"Nope she climbed out of her crib and crawled into our room. Then she punched me." Logan said rubbing his arm.

"Aw, thats my girl." Dana said tickeling the girl and kissing Logan. Dana put her in the living room with Reef and Jen who were watching Lazytown.

"So lets talk about their party, where are we going to have it?" Zoey asked as Nicole walked in.

"Here and we dont want a lot of people here." Logan said leaning on the counter. Dana jumped up and sat on the counter right next to him.

"Ok, so just us?" Zoey asked. Dana nodded and looked over her shoulder to look at the kids. Reef was playing with Jen and Roxxi was sucking on a bottel and was tv zoned.

"So its going to be just like everyday but with presents, right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, well until they get older." Logan said.

"Thats not even a party!" Zoey said.

"So, their not old enough to even know what a party is, and plus we dont want all the paparazzi over here." Dana said.

"So what? Their our kids not yours." Logan said. Zoey crossed her arms.

"So, can we do something else?" Zoey asked.

"No." Dana and Logan said at the same time.

"Fine what are we going to do today?" Zoey asked.

"I dont know you wanna take the kids to the park?" Dana asked.

"Its to hot to go to the park, lets go do something inside." Nicole complained. Dana jumped off the counter quickly and ran up stairs.

"Dana are you ok?" Logan called after her.

"I totaly for got that I had to record a singel with +44 today, and I have 15 minutes to get to the studio."Dana yelled from her room.

"You better hurry." Logan said. She ran back down stairs with shoes on and kissed Logan and yelled bye before she ran outside. She made it there with 3 minutes to kill.

"Im not late." She told Sadie as she went into the studio and met up with Mark the lead singer of +44."Where is everyone else?"

"They already recorded the music so now its up to us to finish the song." Mark said. They both got into the recording area and put the head phones on. The were right next to eachother looking at the lyrics. They started to sing.

Mark:

both:  
I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while

Mark:  
The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking

Dana:

The next time you see me, I'll turn away  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away

Both:  
I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while

I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while

"That was great thanks for helping me Dana." Mark said giving her a hug.

"No problem." Dana said.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" Mark asked.

"Uh dude, your married and so am I, I dont think that would be a good idea." Dana said laughing.

"Not like that! Logan can come too, I just wanted to hang out with you. You can bring your kids too. Im sure my daughter would like to hang out with them too." Mark said.

"I think we could do that, Let me call Logan." Dana said leaving the studio and walking out side. She hit speed dial number 2 and waited until Logan answered his cell.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Baby, Mark wants to know if we want to go to dinner tonight with his family. Do you want us to go?" Dana asked him.

"Sure with the kids right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah at the Grouper."Dana said.

"Ok we'll meet you there." Logan said.

"Ok I love you bye." Dana said.

"Love you too, bye." Logan said hanging up. Dana walked back in the studio to find Mark, he was talking to Sadie.

"He said he would meet us there."Dana said.

"Ok well Travis is going to meet us there too, so lets go. Bye Sadie." Mark said waving. Dana waved and Sadie rolled her eyes wanting to go too. They got to the Grouper and saw Marks wife and 1 year old daughter at a table with Travis. They were talking when Logan came in with the twins.

"Hey babe." Logan said kissing Dana and putting the twins in some high chairs next to Ashley, Marks daughter.

"Hey Logan I have a question." Mark said.

"Ok shoot." Logan said taking a sip of Dana's drink.

"Do you direct music videos too?" Travis asked before Mark did.

"Um, no but I could try." Logan said.

"Good cause we need someone with creativity to help us out, for our song 'When your heart stops beating'." Mark said, beating Travis this time.

"I could think of something." Logan said. Their dinner went on with them talking about little things and eating awsome food.

read 100 years I need more reviews on that story. listen to that song by plus 44 its an awsome song called 'Make You Smile'

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession.


	19. Terrible two's birthday

"Zoey! What are all these people doing here?" Dana asked holding Roxxi as she walked downstairs. There were like 30 people there.

"This is all of your family and friends that you said we could invite." Zoey said opening a soda for Jen.

"I said only half of that list." Dana said still in shock. There was a clown in the living room doing magic and tricks for the little kids. The bigger kids were in the pool and the adults were talking. Dana's mom walked up with Reef and smiled at Dana.

"Fabulous party, hunny." She said kissing Dana's cheek.

"Yeah thanks." Dana said shaking off the shock. She walked over to where the clown was and put Roxxi next to Dana's little brother Jessie. She looked around and finally found Logan out by the pool cooking stuff on the grill.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"Baby, did you let Zoey invite all these people?" Dana asked.

"No I woke up and Zoey walked in and I was about to close the door but a whole bunch of people followed her. I had no clue what to do." Logan said taking a swig of his beer.

"Whatever."Dana said walking off. After about 4 more hours the party died down to about 9 people. Zoey, Chase, Logan, Reef, Roxxi, Michael, Nicole, Jen and Dana. Then the door bell rang."What now."

Logan and Dana took Reef and Roxxi to the door thinking it was someone who forgot to wish them a happy b-day. Dana opened the door and saw someone she didnt expect to see...Leanna.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked venom in his voice.

"I know im way against this whole relationship I thought that I should drop bye and give the little brats presents." She said handing them presents. Roxxi hid her face in Logan's shirt and made the noise she makes when she dosent want something and Reef stuck his tonge out at her. Leanna put the box's on the side table and gave the babies a desgusting look."Brats." and with that she left. Logan and Dana looked at the presents.

"Their gonna blow up arent they." Dana said looking at Logan.

"I dont know, should we give them to them?" Logan asked picking up the pink present.

"Maybe after we check them out first."Dana said picking up the green one. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Michael asked changing the channel onto the football game. Florida Gators agains FSU.

"My mom." Logan said and the room went silent.

"What? Are you serious?" Chase asked. Reef and Roxxi climbed off the couch and went over to their toys.

"Yeah she left these presents for the twins." Dana said sighing. She slowly opened Reefs gift. It was a small box that looked like it would contain jewelry. She was right it was a silver chain, that had his name on it. Roxxi got the same thing but in gold.

"Holy shit, dude this must have cost a lot of money." Logan said looking at the chain. Reef walked over and climbed on the couch.

"Howly shit." He said laughing. Dana looked at Logan suprised.

"No, thats a bad word. Dont say that." Dana told him.

"Howly shit." He said again going off the couch and over to his sister.

"Why do they always learn the bad words first?" Dana asked laughing.

"I have no idea but I bet Roxs is going to learn it next." Nicole said.

"Great."Logan said sarcastically. The gang left and Dana took the twins to their room and Logan went to his room. Soon after Dana called him into the room. She sounded paniced."What is it babe?"

"Its Roxxi. She feels warm and she's caughing really badly." Dana said. Logan felt the girls head.

"She does feel warm, do you think she has a cold?" Logan asked.

"She might. Get Reef out of here and put him in the play room crib, so he doesnt get sick too." Dana instructed. Logan did as he was told and called Zoey.

"Zoey we think Roxxi has a cold, is that bad since she is really young?" Logan asked her as he entered the nursery. He stood behind Dana who held Roxxi in her arms. Roxxi caughed violently and started crying.

"Well it can be tell me the simtoms." Zoey said. Logan handed the phone to Dana and he took Roxxi trying to calm her down.

"She has a really bad caugh, She has a warm head, and she has a runny nose." Dana said.

"Dana, calm down its just a cold. Make sure you get Reef out of the room." Zoey said.

"We already did that and took her tempeture, it said it was a little high but not in the hundreds." Dana said.

"Well now you just have to wait for it to pass, from the simptoms she's showing the cold should be gone by tomorrow so let her sleep in your room tonight and staralise everything in the nursery so Reef doesnt catch it too, ok?" Zoey said.

"Ok, thanks, bye Zo." Dana said hanging up and kissing Roxxi on the head. She told Logan everything and they took her to their room. Logan and Dana put her in between them and she instantly fell asleep.

"How do you think she got sick?" Logan asked Dana stroking his daughters hair.

"Probley the party today, all those people around her." Dana said.

"Yeah your probley right, do you have to go to the studio tomorrow?" Logan asked looking into Dana's eyes.

"Probley. I need to recorde one more track and then the CD is finished." Dana said.

"After the CD comes out your going to have to go back on tour arent you?" Logan asked sadly. Dana sighed.

"Yeah, and this time you cant come with me." Dana said.

"Why not?"Logan asked confused.

"Hello we have kids now, we cant just ditch them and go on tour."Dana said hitting Logan on his arm.

"I know that!" Logan said. He kissed Dana over their daughter and went back to his spot." I dont want you to go."

"Well you got to go film your movie so I get to go on my tour." Dana said smirking.

"For how long?" Logan asked running his hand up and down her side.

"I have no clue. I need to talk to the tour planner aka Sadie about it." Dana said.

"Ask her tomorrow, ok." Logan said. Dana nodded and yawned.

"Night, I love you." Dana said kissing him lightly, and kissed Roxxi lightly on her cheek.

"Love you too, Day." Logan said as they fell fast asleep, until Reef called out for Dana.

you wanted something with leanna in it so here it is. just to let you know in real life leanna is my best friend so she isnt really that evil.

presley aka crash


	20. Weird bracelets

Dana woke up to Roxxi pulling at her nose. She grabbed Roxxi's hand and smiled at her opening her eyes. She looked over Roxxi and Logan to see the clock. It was 6:15 in the morning, Dana groaned picking up her daughter and getting off the bed.

"What is it with you and your brother and pulling peoples noses?" Dana mumbled taking Roxxi down stairs and put her in front of the tv. Dana sat on the couch and watched Roxxi play around with her toys and watched the tv every now and then. Mosh went up to Roxxi and layed down next her. Mosh was actually a pretty good help with the babies. He let them put sand and stuff on him and he wouldnt bite them, he would just let them do it. If they were outside playing and someone came to close to them, he would growl at them and scare them off. Mosh was like their own Lassy, except he wasnt as harry. Dana heard Reef yelling out for her so she got up. "Mosh watch Roxxi."

He barked and Dana laughed as she walked up the stairs. She got to his room and poked her head inside. He saw her and instantly reached out for her.

"Hey my little man." Dana said as she picked him up and kissed him."You hungrey?"

"Yes." He said with a yawn. She carried him downstairs and put him down next to Mosh and Roxxi. She heard something fall upstairs and Mosh's head jumped up looking in the direction of the sound.

"Logan?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, sorry the stupid alarm clock made me fall off the bed." Logan said rubbing his head walking down the stairs.

"What did it push you?" Dana asked smirking.

"No, it scared me." Logan said ploping down on the couch. Dana fake gasped.

"You were scared? I thought that nothing could scare you." Dana joked. At PCA he clamed nothing could scare him.

"Ha ha very funny." He said.

"I think our children have obsession with noses." Dana said from over in the kitchen.

"Why?" Logan asked thinking that that was totaly random.

"Every time they try and wake us up, they grab our noses." Dana said, coming out with 2 bowls of cereal in her hands. She gave it to the kids on the floor, knowing that any food that was droped Mosh would get.

"Yeah but that doesnt mean anything, it just means that their curious about our snoring." Logan said laughing.

"You snore I dont." Dana said sitting next to Logan.

"Yes you do and sometimes I even hear you talking in your sleep." Logan said pulling Dana closer to him. They sat in silence just watching the babies play with the toys and they watched them try and grab Moshes tail as he wagged it around. Dana looked at the clock on the satalite box and it said 7:11. She groaned and got up."Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the studio remember?" She said going up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, why is that again?" He called up to her.

"I have to do the CD signing thing...and the photoshoot and a whole bunch of other stuff at for the CD to come out." She said hopping down stairs on one foot trying to put her shoe on.

"All for one CD?" Logan asked. She hopped over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yep and bye." She said leaving. Logan looked around the house and the kids just looked at him.

"This is boring." He sighed picking up the phone. He dialed Chase's number.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, he seemed wide awake.

"Hey Chase, come over." Logan said.

"Logan? What are you doing up so early, do we have another movie to do?" Chase asked in a panic.

"No, im just really bored, we should take the kids somewhere." Logan said.

"Ok, we can go to the zoo. Jen wants to go really bad." Chase said. Logan could hear Jen squeal in the back ground.

"Come over when ever your ready and just come in." Logan said.

"Ok see you in a few." Chase said hanging up. Logan took the babies up stairs and got them ready. Chase walked into the Reese house a couple minutes after the phone call so Logan was still getting the babies ready.

"Hey Chase." Logan said trying to get Reef ready.

"Hey...um where's Roxxi?" Chase asked holding Jen as they both looked around the room.

"She's right...where did she go!?" Logan asked turning around in circles.

"Dude calm down we can find her, she's definatly in the house." Chase said putting Jen down for her to help. They serched all of the upstairs and when they started to look down stairs they heard a beeping noise. Logan went towards the beeping noise, which was coming from the guest room. Logan looked over the bed and there was Roxxi and her bracelet was beeping.

"Hey, way to give daddy a heart attack." Logan said picking the baby up and kissing her fourhead.

"Ball." She said giggeling showing him the ball.

"Chase I found her." Logan said looking at her bracelet, she was to busy with the ball to notice he was doing anything.

"Where was she?" Chase asked coming out of the bathroom followed by Jen and Reef.

"In the guest room where the beeping came from." Logan said.

"What was the beeping?" He asked.

"Her bracelet." Logan said still looking at it.

"Isnt that the bracelet your mom gave her?" Chase asked.

"Yeah it is...

cliffy, dude you guys really need to read ' You're Kidding Right?' by hopelesslydevoted45 its a pretty good story

presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


End file.
